gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Reborn
"Ready For The New Kombat?" ''-MKR Tagline'' Mortal Kombat Reborn '''or '''MKR '''is a game developed by TGI with Netherrealm Studios and published by Crytek. MKR is created after the game MKX that is released in 2015 http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_X. The game will be set in the apocalyptic Outworld where Shao Kahn rules again as the emperor of Outworld, replacing the late Outworld emperor Kotal Kahn. Shao Kahn started again the Mortal Kombat tournament, in order to conquer every realm known to both mankind or other races. However, there is an artifact called "The Great Amulet" that can prevent Shao Kahn's conquering, and it can be gained by defeating all of the other Kombatants. Gameplay Like in MKX, the game will feature 3 different variants for each characters that allows different play styles. Certain moves are exclusive to a variant. Some moves may appear in all three variants. Each three variants has different fatalities. X-Ray moves now returned. Also, each variants has different X-Rays. Each variants chosen also changes the appearance of the character. The player is encouraged to do their own combos on MKR, each attacks are chainable to each other. If a combo is performed, the "enchanced" meter will increase. The meter will allow the player to do X-Ray moves and enchanced attacks, also breaker, which interrupts an enemy's attack. Characters Featured Old Characters MKR features old characters from the previous Mortal Kombat games except MKX, which is pretty recent and not really in full version. Old characters spanned from the original MK1 until the MK 2011. Old characters uses a revamped appearance, updating their old appearance with the MKR version, which is based on classic MK game costumes mixed with other costumes. Some characters such as Scorpion or Sub-Zero appears with the MKX costume. Note that not all old characters will return. *Scorpion (MKX costume) *Sub-Zero (MKX costume) *Quan Chi (MKX costume) *Kano (MKX costume) *Raiden (MKX costume) *Goro (MKX costume) *Liu Kang (Revamped costume) *Sonya Blade (Revamped costume) *Kenshi (Revamped costume) *Baraka (Revamped costume with MK 2011 style) *Cyrax (Revamped costume, combination between MK 2011 and MKA costume) *Sektor (Revamped costume, styled after MKA costume with MK 2011 features) *Noob Saibot (Revamped costume, with MK 2011 face and body styled after MKA costume) *Reptile (Revamped costume, MK 2011 costume with MKA styled body) *Kitana (Revamped costume, MK 2011 mixed with MK3 costume) *Jade (Revamped costume, mix of MK 2011 and MKA) *Moloch (Revamped costume, Moloch will now wear a leather belt alongside a pair of steel boots) *Taven (Revamped costume, Taven will wear a yellow striped body suit with black tints and pair of black leather boots) *Bo' Rai Cho (Revamped costume, Cho will wear an armored fat suit that features spikes on it along with an amulet at the armor) *Onaga (Revamped costume, Onaga will have a red colored body and flaming red wings, Onaga's clothing will be colored in a flame-styled orange with yellow accents) *Ermac (Revamped costume, Ermac will have a trench coat with red and black colors along with black metal boots) *Skarlet (Revamped costume, Skarlet will now wear a Shinobi-like red suit with her weapons stored in the suit) *Kintaro (Revamped costume, Kintaro will now wear pair of spiky gauntlets complete with a spiky metal glove, Kintaro will also use a leather armor) *Sheeva (Revamped costume, mix between MK 2011 and MKA costume) *Kabal (Revamped costume, Kabal's mask will now more look like a demon and his hook swords are now made of alumunium. Kabal's clothing will be more cybernetic) *Jax (Revamped costume, mix between MK 2011 and MKA costume) MKX Characters New characters in MKX, which is pretty recent in the MK franchise. They use MKX costumes. Note that the list isn't complete due to the fact the game is not at its full version. *Kotal Kahn *Ferra/Torr *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah Guest Characters The game will feature 6 guest characters. This time, the game will feature some infamous guest characters from different franchise. *Magneto (Marvel) **Backstory: Magneto has discovered a portal that leads to Outworld. When he steps in there, quickly he confronts Shao Kahn, but defeated. Then, Magneto knows what Shao Kahn is up to in Mortal Kombat. Magneto joins the tournament in order to defeat Shao Kahn once more to save his kind and to safe Earthrealm. **Magneto's variants are: '''Magnetic Master, Electromagnetic, '''and '''Metal Controller ***'Magnetic Master '''focuses Magneto on mid-ranged combat, Magneto can grapple the enemy towards him and makes the enemy vulnernable to Magneto's attacks. ***'Electromagnetic focuses Magneto on long range combat. Magneto can manipulate EM energies to blast powerful beams. This also protects him from air attacks and close range attacks. ***'''Metal Controller '''makes Magneto a powerful close range fighter. Magneto can manipulate metal to increase his melee attacks and throws. Magneto's X-Ray also deals more damage than the other 2 variants. *Tank Dempsey (Call Of Duty) **Backstory: During a duty in Germany, Tank accidentally fell down a hole that leads him to Outworld. Tank never knew what happened, but suddenly he hears of a tournament that may help him to get back to his place in Earth, not knowing that the tournament is for other intentions. **Tank's variants are: '''Rifleman, Gunner, '''and '''Sidearm Soldier ***'Rifleman '''focuses Tank on effective long range combat. While so, Tank's close combat is pretty bad in this variant. Tank uses the M16, StG-44 and M1A1 carbine in this variant. Also, this variant makes Tank's long range attacks more accurate. ***'Gunner focuses Tank on all range combat. Tank can be effective in medium range with his M1927 while at long range he can decimate his enemy with the MG08/15 and BAR. However, the BAr and MG08/15 works in a different way. The BAR is weaker but more accurate, while the MG08/15 is powerful but inaccurate. ***'''Sidearm Soldier '''makes Tank goes down to handguns. In this variant, he is preferably weak. But, his mobility makes up for his strength. He is armed with the M1911 and Mauser C96 along with the Remington New Model Army. The M1911 is a balanced weapon in this variant, while the Mauser deals more damage but has less speed. And the Remington deals the strongest damage while it has a great recoil. *Jago (Killer Instinct) **Backstory: When Jago is training at the Tibetan mountains, he is approached by a mysterious figure that teleports him to the MK tournament. With no idea, Jago just fights through the kombatants. **Jago's variants are: '''Tiger Monk, Warrior, '''and '''Tiger Spirit ***'Tiger Monk '''focuses Jago on self-defense while keeping himself alive. He gained many counter moves in this variant and can gain "enchanced" meter fast. ***'Warrior makes Jago a fierce fighter. Jago's melee is greatly enchanced in this variant, His throws are also stronger and his blade's use is expanded. ***'''Tiger Spirit '''allows Jago to have a high mobility and acrobatic movements. Jago can do many unarmed melee attacks that can make himself unpredictable. Jago can also fire Endokukens and does powerful combos. *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) **Backstory: Pyramid Head was at Silent Hill, when he was walking towards Brookhaven Hospital, suddenly a portal sucked him in to Outworld. There, Shao Kahn sees him as a mad beast. However, Pyramid Head realizes that Shao Kahn has so many guilt, and Pyramid Head proceeds to punish Shao Kahn, but first, he must get through the MK tournament. **Pyramid Head's variants are: '''Punisher, Spear Hunter, '''and '''Destroyer ***'Punisher '''makes Pyramid Head utilizes his Great Knife to a great effect. The Great Knife is a slow but powerful weapon. In this variant, Pyramid Head can perform melee attacks that covers a lot of space, but at a cost of speed. Even, the knife itself can act as an anti air melee. ***'Spear Hunter focuses Pyramid Head on a lighter and much more flexible combat by utilizing his Great Spear. The spear deals lesser damage than the knife, and has limited combat use. However, it has longer range than the knife and can be used to keep away melee-oriented enemies from him. ***'''Destroyer '''makes Pyramid Head a direct fighter. His throw moves deals more damage and now he utilizes his own bare hands for combat for more variety of movements. It might be the weakest, but it is the fastest way for Pyramid Head to grab hold of his enemy. *General Zod (DC) **Backstory: When Zod is going to conquer Outworld, suddenly, some of his powers are weakened by the emperor Shao Kahn. Angry at Kahn, Zod proceeds to attack Kahn but failed. Now, to regain his power, he must go through the MK tournament. **His variants are: '''Kryptonian General, Kryptonian Armory, '''and '''Supreme Ruler ***'Kryptonian General '''utilizes Zod's powerful throwing attacks and grapples. Zod can be a great anti block fighter that generally throws away enemies everywhere. Zod can also link his throws to maximize the effect of this variant. ***'Kryptonian Armory equips Zod with high-tech Kryptonian weapons. Zod now can use Kryptonian firearms to decimate enemies from a far. The enchanced version can make Zod's firearms get different properties such as wall bounce and distrupts an enemy's block. ***'''Supreme Ruler '''makes Zod a melee oriented character that creatively launches enemy to the air and perform merciless combos on them. Zod's attacks can be used everywhere and anywhere with this variant. *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) **Backstory: In the Arklay Mountains where Nemesis is "repaired", Nemesis is captured by the Tarkatans for Shao Kahn in the MK tournament. Nemesis, doesn't realize that Shao captured him only for entertainment, goes for a killing spree in MK tournament. **His variants are: '''Pursuer, Explosive, '''and '''Mutation ***'Pursuer '''allows Nemesis to have fast dashes and can do follow up attacks after another attack or after a dash. Nemesis can also utilize powerful throws and melee attacks that can destroy an enemy. ***'Explosive 'makes Nemesis gained his rocket launcher. Using the launcher, Nemesis can shoot rockets to his enemy that has a large explosive radius. Also, he can does variety of unique rocket launcher moves rather than shooting it. ***'Mutation '''utilizes Nemesis' true mutant nature. Using his tentacles, Nemesis can grapple and hold an enemy, making him impossible to be escaped. Nemesis also can do variety of long range throws. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Wii U Games Category:TGI Category:Xbox One Games Category:2016 video games Category:Action